Examples of toy raceways are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,913,508; 6,647,893; 6,099,380; 5,651,736; 4,937,207; 4,715,602; 4,349,983; 3,712,615; 3,502,332; 3,376,844; 3,315,632; and 1,662,162. Examples of finish order indicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,736; 4,715,602; 3,618,947; 3,502,332; 3,376,844; 3,315,632; and 1,662,162. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.